


Idol 2006

by Apocraphex



Category: Swedish TV Celebrities RPF
Genre: Idol Sweden, M/M, Short One Shot, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocraphex/pseuds/Apocraphex
Summary: Idol Sweden, Markus x Erik. En liten snabbis...Originally posted on AFF in 2006-12-23Posted here for archiving purposes.





	Idol 2006

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Jävlar men det är svårare än man kan tro att skriva på svenska! Kunde inte komma på alla ord som man är van att skriva på engelska så det blev som det blev, haha! Men det kändes inte rätt att skriva om Markus och Erik på engelska, så...  
> Varför just MxE? De är ju så söta ihop, och efter att ha sett den här bilden så kunde jag ju bara låta bli!! xD  
> 

Partyt var i full gång. Musiken dönade, lamporna blinkade, folk dansade och det flödade av alkohol - något som Markus tyvärr inte fick dricka. Folk kom ständigt fram till honom och grattade honom för segern i Idol, och Daniel höll ett vakande öga på honom så att han inte drack och förstörde rösten inför morgondagens inspelning av plattan.  
Men fasen också, lite kul kunde han väl ändå ha? Han begav sig mot den öppna baren och beställde en öl. Han njöt för fulla drag då han ur ögonvrån såg Daniel komma fram mot honom, antagligen mest för att tjata om att han inte fick dricka nåt som kunde sabba hans röst. Markus förflyttade sig snabbt som fan genom folkhavet till andra sidan rummet, men på vägen krockade han med en väldigt full Erik.  
"Tja Markus!" utbrast den yngre killen och slog armarna om honom, vilket fick Markus att spilla ut det mesta av sin öl, rakt över Eriks tröja. "Shit också, fan... Sorry, Markus. Jag ska hämta en ny öl åt dig."  
"Äh, oroa dig inte över det. Bäst att skaffa dig en ny tröja istället, den blev genomblöt."  
"Häng med så gör vi två flugor på smällen", slurrade Erik och tog tag I Markus' hand och drog iväg honom.  
Markus flinade över sin väns snurriga snack men följde honom ut från partyhallen. Men han var inte beredd på att Erik knuffade in honom mot en dörr, som öppnades för det plötsliga trycket. Markus föll in i förrådsrummet, som tur var så rummet så litet att hans rygg hamnade direkt längs med väggen istället för på golvet. Erik stängde dörren snabbt bakom sig och gav Markus en blöt kyss direkt på munnen. Markus stod förstenad ett tag innan hjärnan hann ikapp.  
"Vad fan...?"  
Erik fick tyst på honom genom att fortsätta kyssa honom. Hans händer begav sig ner mot Markus' jeans och fumlade med knapparna en stund innan han fick upp dem. Han öppnade jeansen och tryckte ner dem en bit. Erik började kyssa Markus kropp alltmedan han sjönk ner till knäna.  
"Vad i helvete gör du?" utbrast Markus, men hans röst bedrog honom genom att låta andfådd av förväntan istället för att ryta ifrån.  
"Äh, det är ingen nyhet att du har spanat in mig", mumlade Erik medan han fick undan kalsongerna för att få fram Markus' hårda längd. Markus kunde inte säga emot, visst fan hade han spanat in Erik, och det ordentligt. Men inte hade han trott att den yngre killen skulle reagera såhär.  
Han hann inte tänka mer förrän han kände en mjuk, varm tunga på sin snopp. Han drog efter andan och tog omedvetet ett ordentligt, nästan för hårdhänt, tag i Eriks hår med sina stora händer. Erik fortsatte att slicka honom ett tag innan han öppnade munnen och tog in Markus bit för bit. Markus stönade och fick tvinga sig själv att hölla höfterna stilla.  
Erik rörde huvudet upp och ner, hans tunga omslöt längden i munnen. När Markus blev riktigt hård så backade han undan. Han ställde sig upp och gav den äldre killen en riktig tungkyss.  
När de bröt den för att hämta luft förde Erik sin mun mot Markus' öra.  
"Fan...knulla mig, Markus", mumlade han innan han slickade området runt örat. Markus rös till av njutning och förde sina händer ner mot Eriks byxor. Erik tog ut en liten tub ur en ficka innan han ivrigt hjälpte Markus att få undan dem.  
"Glidmedel?" flinade Markus och tog den från Eriks fumlande grepp. "Planerat detta länge?"  
"Fick den av Danny, tänkte det var dags att få användning av den nu", smålog Erik medan han kysste Markus på halsen.  
Han drog efter andan när Markus plötsligt förde in ett finger i honom. Det sved som sjutton, men som tur var så var Erik lite väl berusad för att känna av den värsta smärtan. Markus tog ut sitt finger och hällde på mer glidmedel innan han tryckte in två fingrar för att stretcha ut den andre. Erik stönade erotiskt i Markus' öra, och Markus kunde inte hålla tillbaka. Han drog ut fingrarna igen och gned in resten av glidmedlet på sin snopp.  
Han flyttade undan så att Erik stod lutad mot väggen, sen hjälpte han honom att lyfta sina ben och sätta dem runt hans midja. Markus kom långsamt in i Erik, båda andades tungt och av ansträngning; Erik för att hålla sig avslappnad och Markus från att bara kära rakt på.  
Det tog dock inte lång stund innan Markus var helt inne i Erik.  
"Herrejävlar... Fan vad tight du är!"  
Erik flinade och svarade genom att bita Markus' örsnibb. Markus började långsamt röra sig in och ut, men när Erik bad honom så ökade han farten. Erik drog efter andan när Markus började röra vid en speciell punkt inuti honom.  
"Hårdare... shit...!" Erik var i extas, han hade inte aldrig kunnat tro att det kunde kännas så här härligt. Markus ökade farten och blev lite mer hårdhänt. Erik var så jävla tight, och det tog inte många minuter förrän han var på gränsen till klimax.  
Han förde en hand till Eriks ignorerade hårda längd och började dra handen upp och ner i takt med varje framstöt. Erik kunde inte stå emot, och kom med ett stön som drev Markus över gränsen. Markus bet sig i läppen för att hålla sig tyst när han kom.  
Markus lutade sin panna mot Eriks axel för att hämta andan. Erik hade sitt huvud bakåtlutat mot väggen. Hans armar var fortfarande runt Markus' hals och benen hade inte rört sig från sin omslingrande position runt Markus' midja.  
Markus drog sig försiktigt ut och Erik kunde inte låta bli att grimasera åt smärtan när hans fötter kom ner på marken igen.  
"Shit, asså Kan du stå upp?"  
"Ja, fan...men det gör bra ont, ska du veta", sa Erik men kunde inte låta bli att skratta lite.  
Markus log och gav honom en lätt kyss på läpparna innan han hjälpte sin vän få på byxorna igen. Han placerade en av Eriks armar runt sina axlar och sen gick de ut ur det lilla rummet för att gå tillbaka till partyt igen.


End file.
